Digital Fantasy Tactics
by Ray Kamiya
Summary: set in the final Fantasy tactics world (with a few entries from other final fantasys) The digidestines must fight a new evil.
1. Default Chapter

Well heres a fic i've been working on part time its a cross over of Digimon and Final Fantasy Tactics Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 Age of War

The Country of Ivalice ruled by several rulers has been at war for 50 years but now a peace treaty has been established between six of the seven Kingdoms. Now a new War may erupt and no one will notice till its too late.

Garland Acadamy

"Man I HATE battle drills" A cadet wined as he tapped his sword on his armored shoulder in annoyance.

"I know but we gotta stay sharp if we wanna defend our leige" A rookie Black Mage replied as two well armoured warriors Walked by. One was wearing Gold Armor with a Red Cape that had the crest of light on it to represent the kingdom he hailed from he carried with him a long spear and a silver shield his head was protected by a headband shaped like a dragons head allowing his brown hair to be seen, His companion was Younger and slightly shorter he wore jet black armor with a dark red cape with the same symbol his sword tied to his side resting in its black sheath made slight movements as the warrior walked.

"Hey isn't that Ray and Tai Kamiya? from the Hikari Kingdom?" The cadet asked as the two warriors left the room.

"Yea didn't you hear?" A second year White Mage asked as The cadet looked at her.

"Hear what?" The cadet asked as the white Mage played with her hair.

"The Rockaxe kingdom has been threating the other kingdoms Princess Kari refused Davis' hand in marrage so now hes going to war" The White mage replied. 

"Man we are royaly screwed if we go to war Alot of the kingdoms lost their best warriors after the 50 year war" The Black Mage sighed as he looked out a window.

Hikari kingdom

"Highness I have great news your brothers have arrived safely at the Toran Kingdom" A brown Haired Maid smiled as the princess turned and nodded.

"Thank you Mimi, I was worried about them" The young Princess replied as Mimi gave her Princess a confused look.

"Something the matter Kari, Er.....Highness?" Mimi Asked as Kari looked down at her pink Dress and white gloves then at the pendent hanging around her neck on a gold chain.

"Mimi.....do you think I'm fit to be queen?" Kari asked as Mimi bowed.

"I don't see why not. you have myself, Ray and Tai" Mimi replied as she playfully spun her staff in her hands to show off a little. "With the best Summoner, Dragoon and Dark Knight at your side you have nothing to worry about" Mimi replied as Kari smiled.

"Thanks Mimi I hope Ray and Tai can pull this off we can't risk a war of this kinda magnatude" Kari replied as Mimi Nodded

"Everyone lost alot in that 50 year war....." Mimi replied as Kari looked out a window.

"Huh? isn't that Tk? why is he here?" Kari asked as she watched a Blonde kid enter the castle.

"Maybe The kingdom of cornelia will help us" Mimi replied as Kari nodded.

Toran Castle

"Ray, Tai what a pleasnt surprise what brings you two here?" A Raven Haired girl asked as the two warriors bowed. Her brothers were with her as well.

"Lady Alexandra, My sister Princess Kari sent us on a mission of great urgancy" Tai started as Ray slowly stood up. The scar faced boy with Jet black Hair slowly walked up to the throne. The older boy Had his hand on his weapons ready to draw as his sister put her arm out to stop him.

"You are well awaire of the threat Davis is proposeing" Ray replied as Alex nodded.

"We can Take his army on any time" A Blue haired Ninja replied as the other boy sweatdroped.

"Sam quit trying to look good" The young Wizard replied as Alexandra picked up a Katana that layed beside her throne.

"Tell Kari that we will support her she has helped us rebuild our kingdom after the war ended" Alexandra replied.

"Thank you Lady Alexandera" Ray bowed.

"Call me Alex geeze and stop with the formalities were pals not aquantances" Alex smiled as she helped Ray to his feet.

"Okay.....Alex" Ray replied as A knight ran into the throne room.

"HIGHNESS SOLDIERS FROM ROCKAXE COMEITH THEY WANT TO ATTACK US!" The knight shouted frantically as Tai and Ray Nodded.

"Allow us to help you" Tai requested as Alex nodded as the two warriors left the throne room to do battle.


	2. Chapter 2 First Battle

Chapter 2 First battle

outside the toran castle gates

"Hmph we will crush this little resistance before it can become a problem" A robed man stated as a Girl dressed in Light Armor walked up to him "Makino, we hope the money we gave you isn't to waste" The figure asked as the female mercanary nodded.

"No worries Magus I'll stop them" she replied as the doors opened. Ray and Tai exited ready to fight Ken and Sam exited next with Alex lastly dressed in Light robes and limited Armor.

"Crap Thats Ray.......No way I'm fighting him" Makino replied as Magus glared at her.

"You DARE change the contract?" Magus asked as he drew his sythe

"The contracts voided Thats Ray Kamiya of the dark sword hes a pro" Makino stated as she drew her weapon a silver long sword to defend herself.

"humph I have no time for this" Magus stated as he took out a small crystal with the zodiac of Vergo on it.

"What the?.." Makino asked as the crystal began to spark in Magus' hand.

"You leave us no choice now girlie" Magus stated evily as two Knights advanced on her. Both Knights lifted their swords to strike her however.

"MASTER OF ALL SWORDS CUT ENERGY NIGHT SWORD!" Ray shouted quickly as he drew his blood red sword from its black sheath and cut the air in front of him aiming at one of the knights. The outline of a demonic eye appered above the knight and cried out blood colored mist before becomeing a dark red sword that split the knight in half cleanly.

"What the?" The other knight asked as Makino takled the other knight pushing him away just in time for Tai to land drop kicking him in the face Knocking him out cold.

"USELESS YOUR ALL USELESS!!!" Magus shouted as he glared at the opposeing troops. "GET RID OF THEM NOW OR ELSE!!" Magus orrdered as he dissapered into the shadows leaving 3 knights, 2 black mages and a time mage to fight the group.

Hikari Castle

"T.k what brings you here?" Kari asked as she greeted the blonde boy at the castle gates. T.k just looked at her and smiled.

"Matt has agreed to join your resistance" T.k replied as Kari lit up and clasped her hands.

"Oh thank you T.k i was worried your brother was gonna say no to Figaro kingdoms joining us" Kari replied as T.k nodded.

"So that makes one, we only have the Toran, Silvian, Yami, Bethla Garrison, and Murond Kingdoms to request" Mimi replied as she walked into the entry way of the castle.

"Hey Mimi your looking as beautiful as ever" T.k replied as he bowed Mimi just yawned.

"Oh give it up your about as bad as Matt" Mimi teased as she messed with T.k's hair. Kari giggled as she bowed.

"Well if the prince wishes it we should celebrate. Will Matt be attending our celebration?" Kari asked as T.k shrugged.

"Who knows he has to get the troops ready and get the Chocobo's ready" T.k replied as Kari sighed.

"Poor Matt hes overdoing it" Kari replied as Mimi took her cue to leave the room.

Toran Castle Gates

"RAY HEADS UP!" Sam yelled as he threw a Shrunken at a Kinght. The throwing weapon bounced off the knights helmet knocking it off allowing Ray to follow up with a quick left hook then a weapon break strike that broke the Knights longsword.

"Thanks Sam!" Ray replied as he ran off to get the Black Mage that was about to cast a spell on Makino.

"dead or alive stop magic dark sword!" Ray chanted as he slashed the air as a curved violet balde pirced the Black Mage.

"Star fire burn in greatness Firaga!" The Black Mage stated but the spell didn't apper.

"LAI STRIKE!!" Makino shouted as she swong her sword at the Mage at that moment The Mage was assulted with multiple blades. The mage fell over and didn't move one bit.

"Rest now give your energy to the worthy Stop!" The Time Mage chanted as she used her time magic on Makino. However Tai covered her Takeing the spells effect.

"Bad move" Ken stated as he drew his Wizards rod.

"Inject Dark power in a roting body FLARE!" Ken shouted as the spell's dark spell entered the Time Mage's body then started to burn the Mage before the final explotion leaveing a smuldering crator.

"Okay time to end this" Alex replied as she jumped at the last Black Mage and drew her Katana "THE SPIRIT THAT KILLS FREELY ASURA!" Alex shouted as she lifted her Katana the swords spirit exited the blade releaseing the Blades hidden power as Tranceparent blades slashed the Mage knocking him down.

"YEA!!! WE WON!" Ken cheered as everyone gathered on the bridge

"Well.....you were great" Alex smiled as Makino blushed

"You want me to help? that'll be 1200 gil" Makino smiled holding out her hand as Alex Laughed

"I see your 1200 and i'll raise you an extra 2400 so you can update your equipment" Alex stated as Makino bowed.

"Well this is great we have a new companion" Tai smiled as the effects of the stop spell faded. Tai soon got up and streached.

"Ray we must talk in privecy" Alex smiled as she lead the dark Knight into the castle Sam and Ken looked at each other then at Tai and shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3 Dark eternal

chapter 3 Dark eternal

Rockaxe Castle

"Magus why did you run away from such an easy battle?" The young King asked as the Cloaked figure bowed before his Lord.

"My master Davis, It would've been a foolish atempt to use Vergo's power in such a way. Furter more we need the Right body for the Unholy Angel Lucavi to reside in, That Body was not there" Magus replied as Davis narrowed his eyes.

"Damnit Magus I'm going to take this world for myself and no one can stop me I Have the most powerful army in all of Ivalice!" Davis stated as he stood up. His royal green cloak dragged as he walked showing that it was too big.

"Your army is powerful I assure you Majusty however Hikari Kingdom is Home to the most powerful warrior that ever lived" Magus replied as Davis looked at his Dark Oricale.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about 'Blood sword Ray" By any chance?" Davis asked as Magus nodded.

"Yes I am sire" Magus replied as Davis walked back to his throne and sat on it.

"Have your minions gather the other zodiac stones. we need their power to obliterate the resistance" Davis replied as he started to laugh.

Toran Castle Alex's room

Ray was lead into Alex's room to get some privecy from the others.

"So what is it?" Ray asked as Alex smiled and Lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Well Ray remember that night we well you know" Alex started as Ray soon cought onto what she was talking about.

"I think so what about it?" Ray asked as Alex smiled. Her blue-green eyes sparkled as she leaned closer to the Dark Knight.

"I'm pregnant Ray. I'm haveing your baby" Alex replied as Ray looked at her.

"Y.....your wha?!" Ray asked as Alex nodded

"Haveing you child" Alex repeated as Ray smiled. He couldn't beleave this. Alex the queen of the Toran kingdom, The girl he loved was Haveing his baby.

"Alex........If thats the case I cannot allow you to enter combat" Ray replied as Alex looked at him.

"Ray I can take care of myself" Alex retorted as Ray placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But our unborn child will be put in great risk." Ray replied as Alex shook her head.

"Don't worry Ray I'll be fine" she reasured him as she left her room Ray just stood there dumbfounded.

"Alex...."

Hikari Kingdom

"So Kari what have you been doing all this time?" T.k asked as Kari shrugged.

"I dunno been keeping busy..........ever since Mom and Dad Died..." Kari replied as T.k nodded.

"I know you were made to succeed the throne as soon as possable" T.k replied as Mimi nodded.

"Kari has done a wonderful job as Queen so far" The summoner replied as Kari stood up.

"I think it would be best if I just left behind my Royal status" Kari stated suddenly surpriseing both Mimi and T.k

"But why Kari?" Mimi asked putting her hands on Kari's shoulders. "You have so much and your people look up to you soo much" Mimi explaned as Kari smiled.

"I know but this threat will still be on us all. and Besides I want to see this world not as Queen Kari but as Kari, an ordenary Girl" Kari replied as she started for her room leaveing Mimi and T.k in the hall confused.

Zaland Fort city Rockax Territory

"Hmmm so shes the target?" A boy asked as he looked at the small picture of Okino then Back at Magus

"Yes she is the target Davis will pay you 15,000 gil to kill her and as a Bonus if you kill Ray and Tai you will recive an extra 45.000 gil" Magus replied as the boy looked at him suspiciously.

"Tell Davis i'll do this job for free so long as he provides me back up" The boy smiled evily as he looked at the picture

_soon dear sister you will burn in hell for your sin_


	4. chapter 4 Makoto's battle

Chapter 4 Makoto's Battle

"Hey I like this sword" Makino smiled as she picked up a Bane sword. The sword had a dark purple Handel with a light green Blade the shop owner smiled a bit.

"I see you like that sword m'lady" The elderly shop owner replied as Makino nodded.

"Yup I'll be needing this for a few battles" Makino replied as she Paied for her new weapon and left the store.

"Bless that young gal's heart" The elderly shop owner replied as he went out back to get a new weapon to display.

Toran Castle

"HEY EVERYONE!" Makino shoued cheerfully as the others all looked at her.

"Your cheerful" Ken replied as he put the hood from his Robe down Ray was leaning on one of the cylenders holding the roof up as Alex sat on her throne wearing a light breastplate with loose pants she had her Katana sheathed on her waist.

"So whats going on?" Makino asked as Sam walked to her.

"Just waiting for Tai is all" Sam replied as Tai entered the room as if on cue.

"Sorry I'm late but I just had a meeting with a messenger from Queen Sora from the Silvian Kingdom Davis appers to have Hired a merc from on of her towns" Tai reported as Alex nodded.

"We must hurry then" Alex replied as Tai and Ray nodded.

_"Silvian kingdom, I was hopeing not to go back there"_ Makino thought to herself as she followed the group out of the castle.

Hikari Kingdom

"Kari please reconsider I mean what will your people think if they find out you left the castle?" T.k asked as Kari exited her room wearing a Light Blue Tunic that had no sleaves that ended in a skirt that fell just below her thighs after the belt on her waist was done up. Kari Tugged at the Skirt but it wouldn't go any farther down her legs. A long bow was hanging off her back next to her quiver filled with Arrows. She wore light Gloves and wrist bands and her legs were protected by light leg armor.

"What? you don't like the new look? It beats that White dress and jewlery" Kari replied as Mimi exited the room behind Kari.

"I must say Kari looks kinda cute" Mimi smiled as she showed off her new outfit. A light green Robe that was no more longer than Kari's skirt with a small neacklace with a pink jewel on it she carried a long staff that ended in small wings and a small green crystal. she wore a Gold armlet and white gloves.

"Man i think I'm in heaven now" T.k stated as he tried to remain calm and collected like any prince should be.Kari and Mimi both giggled as they Lead T.k out the castle. "But Kari how are you gonna hide your Holy magic abilities?" T.k asked as Kari winked

"Who say's I have to hide my abilities?" Kari asked as T.k gave her a confused look. as Kari put a finger in her mouth and gave a loud Wistle.

Almost instantly 3 Chocobo's ran up to her. "C'mon lets go see Sora and see if shes gonna join the rebelion" Kari replied as her two companions nodded and got on the large yellow birds.

Silvia town, One of the towns in the Silvian Kingdom

"Sir Ray is on his way and Makino is with him" A knight stated as The mercanary nodded.

"Very well I'll take a few troops with me you go and get Pices" The boy stated as The Knight bowed.

"Yes Sir!" The knight replied as he lead several troops towards the Castle.

"Soon Makino I will send you to hell" the mercanary smiled as he left the town.

Silvian Castle Main Gates

"Sora why are you out here?" A viloet Haired holy Knight ashed as she walked over to the red headed Queen.

"Yolei! why are you here?" Sora asked surprised that she was seen by her most loyal follower.

"I saw you leave the castle in a hurry" Yolei replied as she walked over to her Queen.

Yolei was wearing Pure holy Armor with a Glistening silver headband. her hair was tied back into a poney tail and her lower body was covered with a leotard. her body armor covered her sholders, breasts down to her waist where it ended in a light blue School girl style skirt. Sora was wearing a White top that with White gloves her red dress went down to her knees. her hair was tied back as well and she was wearing a tiara.

"I was going to get help" Sora replied as Yolei frowned a bit.

"Yea sure you were" Yolei stated playfully as she messed with Sora's Hair.

"Yolei!!" Sora replied with a scolding tone Yolei giggled as she let go of her queen.

"I know you were going for Tai so I sent a messenger to Toran kingdom" Yolei replied as Sora went wide eyed

"YOU DIDN'T!" Sora shreaked as Yolei nodded.

"Geeze your loud" A familiar voice replied as Kari, Mimi and T.k walked up to Sora.

"Kari long time no see" Sora stated as she hugged her fellow Royalty as the others all giggled.

Forest outside Silvian kingdom

"Hey guys you think we should be here?" Makino asked in a worried tone as the others looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked as several knights appered.

"Hello dear sister" A voice welcomed as a tall dark boy walked up to the surrounded group.

"M.....Makoto..." Makino stated as Makoto drew his sword.

"Makoto?" Ray asked as Makino looked at Ray.

"You know him?" Sam asked as Makino nodded

"Hes my.......hes my brother" Makino replied as Makoto pointed his sword at his sister.

"I'll never forgive you for killing Mom and Dad Wrech!" Makoto shouted as Makino drew her sword.

"I DIDN'T KILL THEM MAKOTO!" Makino cried out as her brother attacked her she clashed swords with her brother.

"YOU DID WRETCH!!" Makoto shouted as Ray and the others took this time to attack the knights off guard.

"MAKINO!" Ray shouted as he took out one Knight and Ran up to help her.

"NO THIS IS MY FIGHT!" Makino shouted as she pushed her Brother away.

"Makino?" Ray asked as she looked at him.

"Awww how touching" Makoto stated as he ran at Ray However Makino Pushed him out of the way Makoto's sword went into Makino's arm as she Turned and Hit her brother in the face with the handel of her own sword.

"Grrrrr Tactical retreat" Makoto stated as he and the few serviveing Knights retreated. Ray Helped Makino stay on her feet as Alex looked at the wound.

"Whoa thats a bad stab wound" Alex stated as she tore a leg of her pants and used it as a bandage to dress the wound.

"I.....I'm fine" Makino replied catching her breath Ray just felt her forehead after removeing his glove.

"Your burning up Makino we gotta get you to town right away" Ray replied as he helped support her as they continued to town.


	5. Chapter 5 Zodiac Braves

chapter 05 Rise of the Braves

Ray and His team finally got Makino into town after a few run ins with local monsters and bandits.

"Where are we gonna take her?" Tai asked as Ray looked back.

"The closest town to us" Ray replied as he slowed down. "Crap!" He stated as he and his group stoped to a horific sight. The town was set a blaze. Dead bodies lad scattered some villagers others were knights from both Silvian Castle and Rockaxe.

"My god" Alex gasped as Ken and Sam went to look at the bodies.

"They were crushed look no sword wounds or Magic burns just pure power." Ken stated as Sam looked around.

"The thing that did all this may still be here be on guard" Sam replied as Makino looked at the town tears sweeled in her eyes.

"C'mon lets head for the castle Sora may know something" Ray replied as Tai nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile at the castle

"Kari this is a plesent surprise, but Why are you here and Why are you dressed like that?" Sora asked as Yolei gave Kari and Mimi a confused look.

"Well I'm trying to get the other countries to help me fight Davis and i didn't want to be easly seen" Kari replied as Sora nodded in understanding

"Well you two could've dressed a bit more whats the word........" Yolei said as she looked at the two.

"Look we decided to dress like the ommon folk we didn't need to think about what people were gonna think" Kari replied as she and Yolei got into one big glareing contest.

"I think Yolei's jelous cuz Kari looks better in her little outfit" Mimi whispered to Sora as she Giggled.

"Maybe" Sora whispered back as T.k cleared his throught.

"Ladies if I may interupt theres a little matter about the war comeing up." T.k reminded them as Mimi frowned.

"Yes hes correct Rockaxe is a huge threat to us" Kari replied as Sora nodded.

"We must discuss stratagy" Sora replied as a Knight entered the throne room.

"Highness, Lords Ray and Tai along with Queen Alex and her advisors Ken and Sam have arrived and they have wounded with them." The knight explaned as Sora stood up.

"Have Ray, Tai and Alex wait for us in the confernce room and escort the others to the guest rooms and call the doctor to treat the wounded they brought." Sora ordered as The knight bowed as she left. "Yolei I want you to assemble your Guards have them go into High security" Sora added as Yolei bowed.

"Yes Highness" Yolei replied as she ran off "Mimi I'll need your help" Yolei added as Mimi nodded and left with her.

"Come Kari lets head for the conferance room." Sora added as Kari nodded and left with Sora.

Meanwhile at makoto's camp

"You have done well Makoto" Magus praised as Makoto bowed before the robed figure.

"I have been chosen by Pices to guide thoughs pathetic people to hell" Makoto smiled evily as Magus nodded.

"Your doing well Find the other Zodiac stones and also find us the other braves decendants" Magus stated as Makoto stood up.

"Leo is with Matt in Banon, And Sora as Aquarious" Makoto replied as Magus nodded.

"Very well I'll leave this in your hands just remember There is no room for falure" Magus replied as he dissapered into the shadows.

"Me fail? Ha thats a laugh"


	6. Chapter 6 Zodiac brave story

Chapter 06 Zodiac Brave story.

Sora was walking through the castle as she headed for the conference room where the others were at.

"Oh boy..." Sora sighed as she entered the large room.

Ray, Tai and Kari were sitting on the right side of the Table Alex, Ken and Sam on the left and T.k sat beside Kari, Sora smiled as she took her place at the head of the table.

"So why have you called this meeting?" Ray asked as Sora smiled.

"You have heard the legend of Ajora right?" Sora asked as everyone looked at each other.

"Long ago a Boy was born In a town within Murond he walked up to a well and stated 'Calamity and chaos will breed from this well we must seal it' The town didn't listen soon Plague spred through the town and it was distroyed" Kari replied as Sora nodded

"However when Ajora grew up he became a Preist, he spred his religion all over Ivalice. however 'Heros' are a neucence aren't they?" Sora explaned as Ray laughed.

"Its a part of the job" Ray replied as Sora nodded.

"Okay try this, Dureing the 50 year war a king tried to summon a demon to enslave the world. however 12 braves chosen by crystals stopped the demon and the world was saved" Sora replied as Ray begain to think.

"So thoughs Zodiac stones are real?" Tai asked as Sora placed a stone with Aqurarious on it on the table.

"You bet and their power is as powerful as it says in the Germonk scripters. The power is incredable however..." Sora started

"It is eclipsed right? A hero becomes a hero a Villin becomes a demon" Ray replied as everyone started to talk amongs themselfs.

Suddenly a Knight Came into the room. She was scared stiff.

"Sora Makoto is outside hes trying to gain entry" The knight stated.

"Lets stop him" Alex stated as Ken and Sam looked at her.

"I'll Take Tai Mimi T.k and Kari the rest of you guard Sora" Ray replied as Alex huffed at him.

"Ray I can help." Alex insisted being stubberin as usuall.

"You are helping Makoto is after Makino so you and the rest keep her safe" Ray replied as Alex nodded.

"Okay." Alex replied as they all left to fight back.

Outside the Castke

"Damn this is hopeless" Yolei stated as she Back away from the advanceing Knights.

"DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE DAVIS!!!" Makoto shouted as Ray and the others came out of the castle to reinforce Yolei

"Thanks guys lets take him out" Tai stated drawing a spear.

"How amuseing here let me level the playing feild" Makoto smiled evily as he took out a Zodiac stone and held it up above his head. the energy started to radiate as the soldiers were all absorbed into the stone as it unleashed its unholy power into Makoto turning him into a demon.

"Holy crap!" Ray stated as the others gasped as the demon took form and grinned at them evily.

"Now to show you real power" The demon stated as he advanced.


	7. Chapter 7 Zodiac Battle

Chapter 07 Unholy wrath

Makoto's newest form started to advance on the group he was a pale skinned semi rotted corpse with Black angel wings Makoto was now the Angel of death.

"Crap this really isn't good" Ray stated as Kari And Yolie both steped forward.

"LIFE IS SHORT BURY STASIS SWORD!!" Yolei shouted as she swong her blade aiming it at Makoto as several light blue blades fell on top of him and combined into one holy blade strikeing him.

"HOLY LIGHT SHINE ON BLOODY IMPUREITY HOLY!!" Kari shouted as a bright light from heaven shined on Makoto and encased him in side a holy barrior before several lights shot from the ground hitting Him harshly.

"Did that work?" T.k asked as the smoke cleared Makoto was chageing his attack as Mimi steaped up

"DRAGONS RAGE BEAR DOWN JUSTICE BAHAMUTE!!" Mimi shouted as three green spheres spun around her then flew up into the sky forming the Dragon King himself as he blasted Makoto with his powerful breath attack.

The smoke cleared But Makoto stood strong still chargeing his attack as T.k and Ray nodded in unison.

"MASTER OF ALL SWORDS CUT ENERGY NIGHT SWORD!!" Ray shouted as he swong his Blood sword and prefomed his unholy soul stealing attack on Makoto as T.k ran up and stabbed him with his Dagger.

"FOOLS I'LL NEVER DIE!!" Makoto stated as he slapped T.k away and finished his spell.

"VANITIES WRATH TO END ALL! ALPHA AND OMEGA!!" Makoto screamed as he blasted everyone on the battle feild with pure power and Light. The attack faded and he grinned as everyone was almost compleatly drained.

"I'm not done yet!" Ray stated as He got up again Kari started to charge her spell as well as Mimi.

"Blessing breaze blow in energy Curaga!" Kari shouted as several beams of light conbined above the party and gave them their energy back.

"MASTER OF ALL LIFE DECEND ZODIAC!!" Mimi shouted as the green orbs shot up into the sky and formed a Hulking Monster made up of all that represented each animal of the Zodiac. It blasted Makoto with pure Holy power repeatedly.

The smoke cleared as Makoto stood there burned and brused from the assult.

"BRUSH OFF VANITY AND SHOW REALITY ULTIMA!" Ray shouted as a collum of light egulfed Makoto then exploded into a mushroom cloud of pure energy.

"Gah.......How can I be loseing?" Makoto asked as his powers started to backfire into his body. "N...NO!!! THE BLOODY ANGEL HASN'T BEEN FOUND!" Makoto shouted as the crystal sparked then started to react Violently.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Makoto screamed as the crystal exploded absorbing Makoto into it then fell to the ground and shimmered a bit.

"Damn.........if thats the stones power" Ray started

"Then we gotta be very careful" T.k added as Kari nodded.

"I'll hold onto this stone for now" Ray replied as he picked up the stone.

"Hey we gotta see how the others are doing" Mimi replied as Ray nodded. as the group entered the castle.

"He failed" Magus stated as he watched from the bushes before dissapering.

Guest room for Toran Castle

"Hey guys you beat him eh'?" Makino asked as she sat up in her bed and streached.

"Yea how I dunno though" Ray sighed as Alex Kissed him on the cheek.

"Your way too modest Ray" Alex stated as Ray blushed a bit. Kari leaned over and Kissed T.k and Tai kissed Sora.

"What was that for?" The kissed ones asked the Kissers in unison. Tai and Kari both giggled.

"Ray's a Bad influance" Alex concluded as they laughed.

"So where too from here?" Makino asked as she hopped out of bed.

"Bethala Garrison to talk to Matt" T.k replied as Ray nodded.

Hes right Matt's kingdom is closest and then we can get to Muround from there" Sora replied as Everyone agreed on the plan.

"I just wonder how many more of thoughs stones he has" Kari replied with a shiver as everyone looked at her.

"Well we got this one for staters so I doubt he has them all" Tai replied as he placed an Arm around Sora causeing her to blush.

"Good lets go then" Ray replied as Makino yawned.

"Rest first Ass kicking later" she replied as she fell back to sleep.

"Shes right its best to leave in the morning" Sora yawned as she left to get sleep.

"Okay we rest thenm leave" Ray sighed as he went to get some sleep.

Rockaxe Castle

"So makoto is dead?" Davis asked as Magus bowed before his king.

"The others proved too much for him" Magus replied as Davis sighed.

"He was useless anyways. Right Vormov?" Davis asked as a Knight dressed in gold armour and Blue robes entered Followed by His son dressed in Gold armor and Green robes and his Daugher dressed in a Green hodded robe and gold Gloves.

"Sire Muround Kingdom is by your side as we speak" The knight smiled as he brushed his white hair from his face.

"Very well I'll leave this to you" Davis replied as Vormov stood up.

"Izlude, Madulia Show Ray what we Shrine knights can do" Vormov stated as his son and Daugher both nodded and left.

"Shrine Knights eh?" Magus asked as he left with them.

_Soon our god will have revenge_


	8. Chapter 8 Shrine Knight attack

Chapter 8 Shrine Knights attack

Ray woke up the next day in the large guest room. "Man I slept really well" He yawned as he got out of bed and started to head for the door. Makino opened it and gave him an evil glare.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD SLEEP IN?!" She shouted as Ray looked at here confused and noticd everyone was already set to leave while Ray was still in his bed clothes.

"Huh?! its still morning" Ray replied as Alex shook her head.

"Ray hun its mid day you slept all morning" Alex replied as Ray went wide eyed

"SAY WHA?! WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME?!" Ray cried as he hurried into his room to Quickly get ready for the trip while everyone sweatdroped at him.

"He's a hero.......HOW?" Makino asked as Tai shrugged Kari giggled a Bit at her twin bro's misfourtue.

Border town Regula

"500 gil per head" A knight replied to a mercanary who shook is head

"Way to low 2000" The mercanary stated as the knight glared at him

"Its easy to make you all hertricks you know" The Knight threatened

"You DARE threaten me? 1900 gil" the theif stated

"1500 and no more" the knight stated as Ray's party arrived

"Well speak of the devil" The knight said as he left the theif looked at his opponents.

"SHIT! THATS RAY! DAMN 1900 WAS TOO CHEAP!" The mercanary shouted as his group gathered.

"Huh ambush? well looks like we can have fun" Ray replied as himself Kari, T.k, Tai and Yolei took fighting stances.

"Lets take em out" Yolei stated drawing her blade. Ray did so as well as Kari took out her bow as Tai and Tk drew their weapons.

"Ladies first" Tk offered as Yolei ran at a Black Wizard.

"STRIKE WITH HOLY JUDGEMENT LIGHTNING STAB!" Yolei shouted as a large holy blade shot from the ground and was then struk by Lightning stopping the Wizard from useing his Magic.

"Hey lets make a steal" T.k grinned as he ran up to an Archer and stole her Armour and Weapon before kicking her into a Taverin. Kari sweatdroped.

"I'm head over heels for a pervert" She sighed as she shot the other archer on the roof of the buildings. Tai Jumped the other wizard after Ray Night sworded the leader.

"Okay we give Please spare us" The leader Pleaded as Ray Kneeled over and looked at the mercanary.

"Who Hired you tell me" Ray demanded as The mercanary sighed.

"Shrine Knights.......The ones who now serve Under Baron grims Blac sheep knights" The man replied as Ray stood up and turned his back to the attacker.

"Damn we're some popular" Ray sighed as The theif grinned as he drew a hidden Dagger and darted to stab Ray in the back only to be stabbed by Ray's still unsheaithed sword. "Nice try but too bad your now dead" Ray replied as he removed his sword from the attackers body and left with the others.

meanwhile after they left the archer who was stripped of her equipment Poked her head out of the taverin and looked around meekly as she walked away wraped in a towel. "Damn that kid".

Bethala Garrison

"MATT!!" Tk shouted as he bolted towards his older bro and hugged him Matt sweatdroped as did the others.

"Tk your embarissing your bro" Matt joked as Tk let go Matt sighed as he looked at Tk

"I'm glad your okay when I heard your kingdom was distroyed........" Matt started as Kari gasped

"Thats why you came Tk" She realized as Tk nodded.

"Yea sorry to be a bother Kari but I......" Tk was getting close to a blushing Kari when a wounded Knight entered the room.

"Sire Shrine Knights attacking.........." The knight coughed before he died from his wounds.

"Lets go Tai" Ray started as Matt walked up.

"No I'll take em out" Matt replied

"Sorry but we're gonna help you becaise we're allies" Ray replied as Matt nodded

"Okay Ray you and Tai are with me the rest help defend this place" Matt stated as everyone nodded and assumed their places.

Out side

Matt exited the building with Ray and Tai along with a few Knights as back up.

"Ahhh King Matt how nice to see you" Vormov smiled as Rofel and Keletain appered beside Him. Rofel was the same age as Vormov and was also a Devine Knight wearing a Blue robe over his gold armour, Keletain was alot younger than the other knights he looked about 21-22 with a Grey Robe over his Gold armour His Sorceror Job class allowed him to use all types of Magic. Vormov Drew his Save the Queen, Rofel his Ragnorock, and Keletain a Mace of Zeus.

"Right Lets take them out!" Matt replied as he took a fighting stance Ray and Tai drew their weapons and made ready for one hell of a battle.


End file.
